


I'm Not Goanna Write You A Love Song

by twinSky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pixies, since they are both consenting but under a spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinSky/pseuds/twinSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles had told him many times how it was almost sickening how he and Allison had acted during their relationship.<br/>(So perfect, so pure, so innocent)<br/>He had never really believed him until he saw Stiles and Derek acting exactly the same way.</p><p>There's probably an exception there though, considering some Pixie's love spell didn't make them act that way</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not Goanna Write You A Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> Hello writer's block my old friend, have you come to fuck up my goddamn life againnn
> 
> Have a fic I wrote trying to punch writer's block in the face while in Colombia (whoo vacation time its 3 in the morning over here)
> 
> -  
> (lol to anyone who read the most recent fic I posted after this one, you'll remember how I said I was totally failing my math exam -I did, and I almost died because that's never happened, but I'm still going to uni so good enough)

There are only so many times one can walk through the preserve with the intent of looking for some supernatural creature without it getting boring. Monster hunting certainly loses its appeal once you’ve done it what feels like hundreds of times, and, what more often than not, ends up being some kind of life-threatening experience. And seriously, when even possibly dying –been there, seen that –sounds boring Stiles feels like it says a lot about his life and its current status.

“Be careful, Deaton says, as if we’re five, as if we haven’t dealt with supernatural shit before.” He wave his hands around, almost hits a snickering Kira in the face, and frowns at Scott.

“He’s just worried about us Stiles.” Scott says, and Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, worry is exactly the kind of emotion Deaton has towards us.”

Scott gives him a look that resembles a kicked puppy –as if, after twelve years of friendship that works –but Stiles pointedly ignores it. Walks up ahead, giving Lydia and Malia a passing grin, and walks up beside Derek.

Derek, who is walking well ahead the rest of them and sniffing something out, though he has no idea what because, well, why would he?

“You okay there big guy?” Derek grimaces, turning to him with a frown.

“It smells, light, airy.” He’d ask if that even counts as a scent but the look on Derek face says he knows how it sounds and doesn’t like it either.

“… So, bad? Light, airy, and possibly evil?” Derek shrugs, and continues to look uncomfortable.

“Sparkly too, almost flowery.”

“Well, at least that last one is an actual scent.” He grins and then grins wider at Derek’s less than pleased expression.

“Any idea what kind of Fae leaves really pretty looking flowers wherever it goes?” He asks after a couple moments of silence.

“Pixies, why ar–” Derek stops short, looking around with apprehension.

“Yeah” It’s as if they went from the middle of the forest in fall to a goddamn Disney movie meadow. It’s kind of –extremely –surreal. “At least that explains the flowery scent.” Because if a mountain of brightly coloured and nice smelling –it’s sort of overpowering, and that’s to Stiles’ 100% human nose –flowers.

He tries to approach them but Derek’s arm appears to block him, he levels him with a glare but he looks and unperturbed as ever. “Wait for the rest of the pack.”

He huffs and sits on the ground, dragging Derek with him –except not really, because Stiles can’t really make Derek do anything, but he follows along anyway.

“Where the hell are they even, we weren’t that faraway.” He wonders aloud, once they’ve been sitting for what was probably only a couple of minutes but feels like forever.

Derek stiffens beside him, and he realizes that yeah, Scott and company _weren’t_ that far behind, that they should’ve been here by now.

Is this really already turning into a life or death scenario?

Why does Stiles even try anymore?

He’s about to whine when Derek growls, eyes glowing, and something is in front of them, something is leaning so close Stiles can feel it’s breath. It’s cold, kind of sweet. He doesn’t get a good look at the guy (girl, thing?) before it blows something in his face and then it’s gone.

He coughs, eyes watering, and hears Derek do the same beside him. It’s hard to breathe for a moment, leans against Derek because he might fall over if he doesn’t –thinks Derek might lean back –and closes his eyes.

-

“Scott they’re fine.”

“Then why can’t we find them!” He may or may not be panicking a bit, “they were right ahead of us, they just can’t disappear.”

“Which is exactly why they are fine.” Lydia calmly states, though he can see, can smell, the slight worry she exudes. “Look, Malia and I will look up ahead you calm down.”

“No, no splitting up, we move ahead together.” Stiles and Derek are already missing; he won’t lose any more pack members.

He shakes his head, never likes it when he uses the term, feels weird and off rolling around his head.

“Then calm the hell down, your panicking gets us nowhere.” Malia says, and Scott still wonders if her bluntness comes from lack of tact or if she actually is just like that.

“Right, right.” He takes a deep breath and then begins to walk; taking the lead but making sure everyone is still close.

“Uh, guys?” Kira calls, an indeterminate amount of time later, “We’ve passed this tree before, maybe like three times? I marked it when it looked familiar the second time around.”

“Oh great, someone enchanted the place.” Lydia moans and Malia presses up against her. “Try to find something out of place, usually those cliché toadstools, the red ones with white spots.”

Sometimes magic and the supernatural is mystical and inspiring, sometimes it feels exactly like some bad magic novel and it’s almost like being ripped off by the supernatural realm.

They do find it; it’s glowing slightly and looking every bit as magical as they did from the TV when he was five. He sighs and fidgets while Lydia mumbles some words and lights the thing on fire.

There’s a whooshing sound, a burst of air that knocks Lydia back a couple of steps and makes Scott block his eyes because a tree branch might’ve just almost hit him.

Then the air settles and he’s hit with an overwhelming surge of flowers.

“Oh my god what is that” Malia shouts while Kira plugs her nose and Lydia frowns.

“Flowers and… Stiles, Stiles and Derek.” It’s hard to make them out, buried underneath the mountain of scents that is the flora around them, and even then it seems to be shrouded in something else, flowery still and like air? It doesn’t make much sense but he runs after it, worry surging through him.

He knows Malia can keep up and Kira can protect Lydia if needs be, so he runs a little faster and hopes he’s not too late.

“Scott!” Stiles voice calls and he wants to be relieved but something about it just sounds wrong. “Over here man,” and then he laughs as if something funny was said.

“Is Derek with you?” He asks, trying to find Stiles in this mess of a place, there are too many flowers, too many scents, and it’s disorienting –he can’t even follow the sound of Stiles’ voice because it seems to lead to nowhere.

Malia shows up a second later, and looks just as muddled as he feels.

“Derek?” Stiles answers, a wistful note in his voice that makes Scott uncomfortable. “Yeah, Derek’s here, Derek’s great.” Lydia and Kira show up just as Stiles finishes speaking and shoot Scott a confused look.

“I don’t know either,” he answers, “he’s being weird.”

“Where are you Stiles?” Lydia asks, glancing around in a way that suggests she doesn’t want to be here, Scott can agree, this place gives him the creeps.

“We’re right here Lydia.” Stiles says, and she’s just about to ask where _here_ is when Stiles and Derek just appear. Seem to blink into existence right before their eyes.

“What the fuck.” One of the girls say, he’s too busy staring to discern whom.

Derek is nuzzling into Stiles neck, smiling –smiling! –his arms wrapped around him as Stiles laughs. Stiles twists his head, just enough to place a kiss on the crown of Derek’s head and then laughs again, smiling so wide Scott thinks his face might split in half.

What the fuck, indeed.

-

Scott doesn’t even approach his dirt bike until everyone else has been settled into the jeep and Stiles has promised he’s heading right to Deaton’s.

He’d prefer if Stiles wasn’t driving at all at the moment but apparently, weird whatever it was doesn’t change the fact that Stiles doesn’t let anyone drive the jeep. He concedes, if only because he wasn’t sure he could keep watching Derek draped around Stiles like some sort of cape and have Stiles act like it was the most natural thing in the world.

It’s unsettling to say the least, and he prays Deaton has an answer.

-

Deaton is already waiting for them when they arrive because Lydia –and he thanks her because he forgets –had called ahead to tell him about the situation.

He smiles at them, the one Scott’s always found just a bit comforting but Stiles insists is ‘creepy as fuck man, everything about him but especially when he smiles’.

At the thought of him he flicks his gaze over to Stiles and, while Derek is no longer wrapped around him they have pressed their sides together to firmly they might as well be conjoined twins.

Lydia walks up to Deaton as Kira puts a hand on Malia’s shoulder and Scott wonders that even if Malia is the one who broke it off between her and Stiles, if it hurts to see him like that.

“Well, why don’t we all head inside,” Deaton says, snapping Scott from his thoughts and gesturing for them all to follow him.

He heads in last, right after Stiles and Derek who are now holding hands and leaning into each other laughing.

He looks away, and tries to focus on the fact it’s weird and not how familiar it looks.

-

“Well,” Deaton finally says, after making them drink some sort of tea that made their eyes glow the faintest pink, “it seems the two of them have been hit by some sort of love spell.”

“Thanks doc, really informative –were you expecting a different answer?” Malia grumbles, hands stuffed deep into her pockets.

“Yes actually, you said you found them surrounded by flowers, that they just appeared?”

Lydia nods, though her gaze is on Stiles and Derek who either don’t notice their presence or simply don’t care now that Deaton is done with them.

“It smelt air-ish, airy? And too strongly of flowers,” Scott adds, nose crinkling at the thought.

Deaton hums and then nods as if they’ve confirmed something he already knew –which, granted, they probably did.

“This seems to be the word of pixies, though it doesn’t make much sense. Pixies are not malevolent but they can be mischievous on occasion for entertainment, or helpful to any passing humans in need.”

“Then they’re being mischievous right, playing with emotions for their entertainment?” Kira asks.

“I would be tempted to agree but it seems unlikely. It would bring greater entertainment to leave one without; to cause greater distress and mischief.”

“It makes me uncomfortable.” Malia states, voice annoyed, and Scott doesn’t exactly agree, but he does.

“It’s not the same level, and leaves too much chance in case none of you were bothered. It seems more likely this was to help, though I can’t comprehend how.” Deaton pauses, passes his gaze over each of them and sighs. “Nevertheless, there is not much I can do, try to see if the spell wears off on its own. If not, I’ll look into it but your best is to find the pixie that did this.”

It’s not the answer any of them wanted, and Scott leaves Deaton’s more discouraged than he had desired.

-

Scott had begun to worry that they were literally attached at the hip, and he wasn’t ready to explain to the Sheriff why exactly Stiles and Derek were looking at each other like no one else in the world existed.

As it turns out, they aren’t.

“You’ll call right?” Is the first thing Scott hears as he steps out of the clinic and he turns his head to Stiles, Derek beside him and the girls a bit further off but watching just intently as Scott is.

“Of course I will.” Derek replies, and it’s the first thing Derek has said –or at least that Scott has heard – since they found him. His voice sounds lighter than Scott’s ever heard it, as if some sort of burden has been lifted.

They checked though, they both have their memory intact.

Stiles grins open and wide in a way it hasn’t been since the Nogitsune and just like Derek, he seems so much lighter like this.

And Scott has no idea what to think about that.

-

He had expected Stiles to say something when he turned up the next day unannounced and asked for a ride, he hadn’t done that since he got the new bike and they both know nothing is wrong with it. He expects Stiles to call him out on it and say he doesn’t need coddling and that he’s fine.

All he gets is a cocked eyebrow and a sure, an offer for breakfast and to tell him to just wait a while.

It’s the sheriff who gives him a look that says he knows perfectly well that something is wrong and he can’t believe Scott is even trying to keep a secret.

“H-ey Mr. Stilinski,” he says, and then winces for sounding so awkward.

“Hello Scott.” He’s turned his attention back the paper in his hand but Scott swears he can still feel his gaze on him. He shifts from one foot the other, trying not to fidget under the nonexistent gaze.

“Would you like to tell me why my son was on the phone with Derek Hale last night?”

Oh God.

“I –“

“I told you already dad, why are you asking Scott?”

_Yeah, why are you asking Scott?_

“Because –“ The Sheriff begins and Scott panics.

“Oh wow, we’re going to be late Stiles we really need to get going.” He rushes out and has never felt more grateful for werewolf powers than he does now as he grabs Stiles and bolts out the door; trying to pretend he doesn’t hear the Sheriff call out after him.

“What the hell was that Scott?” Stiles demands as soon as they’re in the car, and he wonders how to tell Stiles he doesn’t want to explain to his dad exactly why he and Derek are so attached, wonders if _Stiles_ knows why they are suddenly so close. Together.

“Kind of tired, sorry.” Stiles raises a skeptical brow and he knows Stiles will never need magical werewolf hearing to know when Scott is lying, but he lets it slide.

-

The drive from the Stilinski household to school is barely ten minutes, fifteen if you drive a bit slow, and still Scott is sure he has been stuck in that car for hours when they finally arrive.

After around two minutes of relative silence Stiles had just started talking about Derek, had basically sang him praises and written him poems upon poems about his eyes and smile, and oh Scott have you seen his hair it suits him so well.

If Scott was anything close to this while he dated –dated Allison than he owes Stiles the biggest apology if they get him back to normal.

When. When they get him back to normal.

-

The thing about the spell is that it well, isn’t really noticeable. Unless Stiles is off on some tangent about Derek’s eyes, there is really no difference between this Stiles and regular Stiles.

Except that this one laughs with whole body, instead of the almost restrained movement he does now. That when this one smiles it does reach his eyes and light up his whole face.

He tries very hard to think about the fact that this spell influenced Stiles is more like his best friend than the one he has now.

-

“Derek?” Scott questions as picks up the phone. Derek never calls him, and while love spelled Derek and Stiles are acting sort of different, he doesn’t think this would be one of the changes.

“Peter. I thought you’d be more inclined to answer the phone if you thought my dear nephew was the one calling.”

“What do you want Peter.”

“Well I want many things, but right now getting Derek to stop his twelfth sonnet on Stiles’ moles is certainly top of list.” He tries not to feel sick at the thought of it, it’s _weird_ imagining Derek of all people talking about Stiles in any sort of fashion let alone his _moles._

“Right. Right, we’ll be right there.” He says and then hangs up, turning to see a bright eyed Stiles and he’s almost certain he saw pink in his gaze for a second.

“We’re going to Derek’s?” Stiles asks, practically vibrating with excitement.

He briefly considers saying that _he’s_ going to Derek’s, but then he remembers that he rode with Stiles to school and werewolf or not he’s so not going to walk there.

“Yeah,” he resigns, “we’re going to Derek’s.”

It’s actually impossible to feel bad about it when Stiles looks so darn happy.

-

Stiles and Derek (and pretty soon Scott may just give up referring to them as Stiles and Derek, but StilesandDerek, or StilesDerek, Sterek?) are already pressed to one another by the time Scott gets up the stairs and Peter is looking at them with an expression he can’t decipher and is probably happier not knowing.

He leaves them to their lovesick stares and hand roaming –he’s been prepared to step in if it gets any higher than PG-13 but neither of them ever seem to do anything barely remotely sexual –and walks towards Peter who still isn’t looking at him.

“So,” he begins, and hopes Peter has questions because he doesn’t want to just explain it all if he doesn’t have too.

“So,” Peter replies and then rolls his eyes after a couple minutes of silence. “Would you like to explain why those two are all over each other in the least sensual of ways?”

“Pixies, love spell.” He states and knows Peter won’t need any clarification.

“Do you know how to fix it?” He asks, looking completely put out with the situation.

“Deaton doesn’t know so we’re hoping it wears off? Either that or back to pixie hunting and hope we don’t get spelled too.”

Peter laughs, loud like a bark, and shakes his head, “Alright mighty Alpha, whatever you say. But just so you know things get worse before they get better.”

“Right.” He replies, trying to ignore the trickle of worry that seeps in at the words. “Just, keep an eye on Derek he’s, yeah.” He finishes lamely, waving his hand around half-heartedly.

“Happier, less traumatized?” Peter offers and Scott dutifully ignores him.

He’s already out the door when he notices Stiles hasn’t followed him out.

“Stiles?”

“Do I have too? I haven’t seen Derek in _forever_.” He sounds like a petulant child, even more so considering he just saw Derek yesterday, but he’s not sure he’s allowed to hold that against him.

“You’re my ride, can’t get home without you.” He could, but he hopes Stiles won’t call him out on it.

“Alright.” He says, and pats Derek’s head when he honest to god _whines_ , and Scott just wishes this entire nightmare could be over.

He has no such luck as he watches the two give each other puppy dog eyes all the way back to the Jeep.

-

“You know I’ve always sorta had a crush on Derek.”

“What?” Scott blurts, staring at Stiles with wide eyes even though Stiles just watched the road with a confused expression.

His brows furrow for a second before his entire expression relaxes.

“Did you say something Scott?”

“Did you?” He asks instead of answering, trying and failing to understand what just happened.

Stiles looks as him with a worried expression and he tries not to think about what just happened.

-

A week passes, Stiles and Derek continue to turn into teenagers in love whenever they are within looking distance.

-

Peter’s words ring in Scott’s head as he watches Stiles who totally did _not_ growl when the teacher told him to put his phone away.

Said teacher is now sending Stiles’ wary looks as he continues to text away with a blissed out expression on his face.

“Hey, Stiles, maybe you should put the phone away?” He tries tentatively, not exactly shocked by the glare Stiles sends his way.

“Why?” He spits out, and, well, this can’t be good.

-

Peter calls –from Derek’s phone again and something tells Scott it wasn’t as easy as the first time –and demands with a tired voice that Scott get there as soon as possible, and make sure Stiles is with him.

He’d protest, but he was planning to head there anyways.

-

 He tries not to focus on Stiles or Derek as he talks to Peter.

“Kira and Malia are going to come here and watch Stiles and Derek while you, I, and Lydia go to Deaton’s.” He states, because he sure as hell isn’t leaving Peter with both of them, he doesn’t exactly think he’ll do anything bad but Scott trusts Peter about as much as he trusts his father –which is to say not much at all.

Peter looks like he wants to protest, but maybe it’s the fact that staying involves dealing with the two of them that has him keeping his mouth shut.

Scott is grateful nonetheless.

-

“As it would be, it seems that the longer the spell is active the more time the two require together, the closer they need to be,” Scott cringes at the wording and Deaton raises a placating hand, “not sexually of course, just general proximity.”

“So then how do we fix it?” Lydia asks, frowning as if the world had wronged her.

“Well it seems the spell has no intention of wearing off and I said I’ll look into it now, but your best bet remains finding the pixie who did this and making them fix it themselves.”

“So pixie search 2.0, great.” Scott says, and both Lydia and Peter sigh in unison.

He feels slightly better after watching Lydia step on Peter’s foot.

-

Derek and Stiles refuse to let go of each other this time and Scott can’t think of a decent lie for the life of him so he gets the wonderful job of escorting the two of them home to the Sheriff.

They ride home, Stiles with one hand on the wheel and the other entwined with Derek’s and wonders if God would be so kind to strike him down where he stands –or well, sits.

“You okay Scott?” Stiles asks, looking up at him through the mirror.

“Yeah, just fine.” Derek sends him a warning look (eyes flashing pink instead of blue and that’s all kinds of terrifying if Scott’s being honest), as if lying to Stiles again would get him probably killed, and he _really_ hopes they figure this out soon.

And as he steps into the Stilinski household he really wishes soon had been before this moment.

“Hey dad!” Stiles says cheerfully, as if clinging onto Derek is normal everyday business, and who knows, maybe in Stiles’ brain it actually is.

Stiles, apparently deciding he’s had enough conversation with people who _aren’t_ Derek, turns away from his dad and back to Derek. Leaving the Sheriff to turn his confused and tired gaze on Scott, who was silently praying for the ground to swallow him whole.

Scott had to have been the worst possible person in some sort of past life, because he had to have done something horrific for all the bad luck this life has given him.

“Do I want to know?” The Sheriff asks, looking away from Scott and to the two males cuddling on his couch.

“Uh, a spell, we’re working fixing it.”

“And then they’ll be –not this.” The Sheriff looks unsure, and Scott can’t discern why.

Stiles interrupts any further conversation by beginning to tell his father how much he loves Derek and how absolutely perfect he just is.

The Sheriff takes it in with a calm expressions and he wonders how much Stiles has been bothering him with this that it’s only been a week and the Sheriff already seems desensitized to it all.

He hightails it out of there before he can really think about it.

-

The next day, and Scott’s pretty sure it’s a school day but none of them are there, has them all in the preserve once again. They’re sticking close this time, though Stiles and Derek remain at the front walking with a confidence that makes it seem as if they are actually heading towards an actual destination.

It’s enough of a certainty that they are letting the two of them lead them into hopefully a good –or just nonlethal would be good –situation.

The two of them seem to press closer to each other the deeper they get into the preserve, as if they’re worried something is about to pop out and tear them apart. It’s enough of a worry that Scott speeds up just the slightest bit to be closer to them, looking back to make sure everyone else is still close enough.

Lydia walks in the middle, just behind Scott, Kira only a few steps behind her, Malia brings up the rear, and glares at everything that crosses her path with a ferocity that makes Scott worry something is about to burst into flames.

The scent of flowers brings him away from his thoughts and he darts his head up to see Stiles and Derek practically trying to become one.

The scent of flowers becomes so overwhelming that headache doesn’t even begin to describe how much his head hurts. Then it just, not vanishes because it’s still there lingering, but plummets to a beyond manageable level. He blinks his eyes open to see the same meadow he had seen over a week ago.

There’s a child before them, small and ethereal in tattered clothing. Their (his? Her? They seem to be both and none at the same time) smile is wide and innocent yet the air around them speaks of an age beyond their appearance.

“It seems that my desire to help has not gone as planned.” They say voice soft yet booming, deep yet light –they just seem to be a mass of contradictions.

“So you’ll take it back?” Malia asks, in a voice that is not quite a snarl.

“Of course, I had simply hoped that I would not need too.” Their expressions must be puzzled because the pixie elaborates without being asked, “The two were lovelorn among other things, I had hoped this spell could show them how things could be.”

“You said you hoped you wouldn’t have had to take it back.” Lydia says, flicking her gaze towards Stiles and Derek who seem to have gone as far away as they can from the meadow without actually leaving.

“They could break it themselves if they so wished. They must only think the word and it would be broken, but neither wishes it.”

“And why not?”

“There is more to this spell than the desire to be close.” They state simply, and Scott thinks about how much happier and relaxed the two have been.

“They’re happier like this, aren’t they?” They nod solemnly, and Scott tries to ignore the way his gut twists at the words.

“That may be so, but like this they cannot remain, this spell was not made for long term use, and though happy they would remain functional they would not.” They frown, and the entire meadow seems to frown with them. “Bring them forth, and I shall undo it.”

Kira, who has ended up closest to them, makes to move toward them, but they both shrink away from the movement.

“Guys –“ Kira begins, but is quickly cut off.

“You can’t!” Stiles exclaims, curling in as Derek holds him tighter. “Don’t do this, please.”

“I see,” They say, nodding in a manner that reminds Scott of Deaton. “Here, Alpha, this powder shall undo the spell when you so wish. I wish you all luck,” and then they to Stiles and Derek, “especially you two.”

Then they are gone, the meadow, though suddenly less vibrant, remains.

“Let’s never speak of this again, okay?” Stiles says, as Derek drags him along with a hushed, “Let’s go Stiles.”

“Well what do we do now?” Malia exclaims, Kira echoing her words.

“I have no idea.” He sighs, watching them both walk away.

-

It’s not that Scott doesn’t agree with Lydia’s plan, because he does –there is no other option at this point because neither of them are going to listen to reason –but he doesn’t want to think about how this ends.

Neither of them –any of them –will end up on the winning side of this.

They’ve managed to get them trapped here, close enough to touch since they can’t really go without that at this point, but not enough that they could interfere with the traps than ensnare them.

“It’s better this way.” Scott says, though the glares they send him make it feel like otherwise.

“Whatever you say O’ Alpha of mine.” The words are biting and Scott tries his best not to cringe.

“You can’t live like this.” Because they can barely stand to be apart for a few hours and eventually it will dissolve to minutes and he just can’t let this happen.

“Who are you to decide what’s best.”

“Your Alpha, your friend.” He states firmly, and blows the powder in their face, the pink glows brightly, before seeming to shatter into the air around them.

They set them free and despite the fact they no longer need too they immediately seem to lean against each other. He worries that maybe they got it wrong, that they failed and he’s not sure if the pixie will be back so if they failed then –

But it’s different.

The way the cling to each other, a panic and fever that seemed lacking before, as if before was just a sample and this is the real thing.

Though, then again, that’s exactly what it was wasn’t it?

“Just because you can leave now doesn’t mean you get too.” Stiles whispers against Derek’s forehead and he suddenly feels uncomfortable interrupting this, actually truly real, intimate moment between the two of them.

“I wouldn’t want too,” Derek replies, tilting his head up so he can press his lips against Stiles and Scott panics because for all their hands and touching and leaning and laughter Derek and Stiles never actually did anything and this is their first kiss and oh my god he’s watching it all front and center.

“I’ll yell at you later Scott,” Stiles says, breaking apart from Derek but not looking away, “but first get the hell out of here it’s so creepy that you’re just standing there.

Scott happily obliges.

-

“Stiles, no”

“But come _on_ Derek, it’s good.”

“We had Chinese food last pack meeting.” Derek repeats, not budging.

“And that was last week; we had other food in the meantime, now we can have it again.” He says it slowly, as if speaking to a child, and Derek growls.

“Don’t scare me wolfy, not after you clung onto me like a blanket for over a week.” Derek’s face flames and Stiles cackles.

“Shut _up,_ Stiles.” He says instead of a retort, and Stiles laughs even harder.

“Just let him have his goddamn Chinese food and let the rest of us move on with our lives!” Malia complains even as Kira laughs softly beside her.

“Hah! I win!” Stiles exclaims, pumping a fist in the air and smiling so wide Scott’s chest maybe totally aches a little.

Derek sighs, picks up Stiles and throws him over his shoulder, saying they’ll be back with the food even as Stiles proclaims his distaste over the situation all the way out the door and to the car.

He can’t help but laugh once they’re out of earshot because this is so much more like he would have ever imagined a relationship between Stiles and Derek.

A lot more petty arguing and less slightly creepy touch obsession.

A lot more snark and boisterous laughter, and less quiet words and gentle mirth.

A lot more everything that is this, and less everything that was that.

It’s nice, and Scott’s happy for them.

And maybe a bit himself, because he thinks he might’ve learned something from this whole ordeal.

.

.

.

“Ready for our double date Scott?”

“Yeah, yes” He says, eyes flitting around the room.

“Dude, chill”

“Uh”

“Oh my god, seriously, no need to worry I bet Kira’s just as excited and nervous as you are.”

“Right.” He says, just as the doorbell rings and his eyes widen in panic.

Stiles laughs, heading towards the door as if it _wasn’t_ going to kill them both.

“Hey Derek, hey Kira.” Stiles greets, moving towards Derek without much thought –it turns out practically two weeks of being attached at the hip leaves a long lasting impression on the subconscious mind. “Ready to go?” He asks, smiling when they both nod an affirmative.

“You, Scott?” Kira inquired, smile wide and happy.

“Yes, yes I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> So attempting to write through my writer's block failed horribly  
> I mean I am so unhappy with this fic it's ridiculous, and why is this from Scott's POV? Where was this fic going? Why did I write it? Why is the sterek so minimal  
> (i know, the most important question)  
> I'm so sorry for anyone who actually read the whole thing. And for the bad ending, hah, why scira at the end? I don't know  
> (When all fails at least I had fun writing Scott)
> 
> I have seven wips and this was the only one I could bare to have come out so badly, but it seems even through all this work my shitty writer's block remains firmly in place, it really hates my happiness  
> (in other news the goal to match my amount of homestuck fics before heading to uni is a success)
> 
> -  
> [tumblr](http://www.tvvinsky.tumblr.com)


End file.
